Episode 8941 (11th July 2016)
Plot As Billy and Todd flirt outside the flower shop, Michael approaches and wonders why Billy hasn’t gone to London with Sean. Overcome with guilt, Billy beats a hasty retreat. Feeling nauseous, Leanne blames her painkillers. Under pressure from Nick and Simon, she agrees to see the doctor and to report back to Nick with the results afterwards. David moves his and Kylie's things into the annex, giving Gail her belongings including a framed photo of Michael he found. In the café, Audrey puts her foot in it with Freddie who reveals that today would have been Sadie’s birthday. She feels terrible. Steph begs Leanne to return to the bistro, telling her how stressed Robert is, but she refuses. Clayton Hibbs calls into the kebab shop for free chips for him and Macca. Kylie suggests to Gail that she and Michael should get back together but Gail reckons that ship has sailed. Kylie isn't fooled by her response. Robert tells Leanne off for interfering with his staff. Todd makes arrangements to call on Billy that night. Dr Gaddas prescribes some new drugs for Leanne’s back pain and questions whether or not she could be pregnant. Leanne’s horrified at the thought. Macca and Clayton call back at Prima Doner for a free kebab from a reluctant Gemma. Nick tells Robert to keep away from Leanne. Billy is preparing for Todd's visit when the Bishop calls. He rings Todd telling him to keep away but he decides to ignore the message. Michael calls at No.8 to fix the door handle on the annexe. Gail’s perplexed, realising Kylie must have broken the handle on purpose to lure him round. Todd calls at the vicarage with flowers and wine for Billy, making out he’s dropping the flowers off for the church and wine is for the church tombola. The bishop is suitably impressed while Billy is unnerved. Apologising for her earlier gaffe, Audrey insists on taking Freddie for a drink. Sinead overhears Macca and Clayton discussing all the free food they’ve had from Gemma. As Gemma counts some money into the till, angry Sinead enters and tears a strip off her, accusing her of stealing from the till and giving away free food. Having done a pregnancy test, Leanne waits nervously for the result. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Bishop John Thornber - Brian Bovell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's consulting room *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *St. Mary's Vicarage - Hallway, stairs and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne nervously awaits the results of her pregnancy test; Kylie tries to get Gail and Michael back together; and Sinead accuses Gemma of stealing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,860,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes